Razones
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Aunque fueran difíciles de entender, ambos tenían sus razones.


Razones.

-¿Ya se enteraron? ¡La escuela organizara una fiesta de navidad con temática romántica!- varias chicas, incluida su gemela Yuzu, chillaron emocionadas. -¡Estará lleno de muérdagos! ¡Tal vez podamos conseguir un beso de los chicos que nos gustan!- más chillidos. –O tal vez incluso… ¡podamos conseguir un beso de Hitsugaya-senpai!- ante eso, casi toda la población femenina del patio escolar chilló, excepto por Yuzu, que bajó la cabeza antes de mirar a Karin, y la misma, que solo apretó los puños.

¿Qué le veían esas idiotas a Hitsugaya-senpai, de todos modos? Él solo era el arrogante capitán del equipo de futbol de tercer año mientras que ellas solo un montón de chicas de primero. Además, se notaba que senpai debía ser gay o algo por el estilo ya que fue lo suficientemente idiota como para rechazar la confesión de su hermana. ¿Quién demonios rechazaba a la chica más linda del instituto por más que fuera de primero? Solo un chico con claros gustos homosexuales. Lo odiaba por eso, y pensar que ella antes… Agh.

-No creo que él vaya a la fiesta.- comentó otra chica. –Y si no va no tendremos oportunidad de conseguir su beso.- muchas gimotearon descontentas, pero Karin solo suspiró y optó por alejarse de allí antes de perder los estribos solo despidiéndose de su hermana. –Miren, Karin-chan se va.- pudo escuchar a la misma chica comentar mientras se alejaba.

-No es nada nuevo. Ella es la única chica que nunca estuvo enamorada de Hitsugaya-senpai y lo odia porque rechazó a Yuzu-chan. Aunque no entiendo por qué, yo estoy aliviada de que un chico tan lindo como él siga disponible.- lanzó un suspiro enamoradizo.

-Kurosaki debe ser lesbiana. De seguro.- apretó los puños ante el comentario de una de las chicas de su curso que no le caía bien, caminando un poco más lentamente de forma inconsciente. –Es obvio por su actitud y su forma de vestir. Aparte de que es muy bonita y aun así no tiene novio. Ella tampoco se maquilla y además insistió en formar parte del equipo de futbol masculino rechazando al femenino. Seguro que es lesbiana y está enamorada de alguna de nosotras. Solo espero que no sea de mí. ¡Eww!- tal vez debería darle la vuelta y enterrarle el puño en el rostro, así sabría exactamente lo que sentía por ella.

-¡Seguro tienes razón! ¡Es imposible que con esos pechos no tenga novio aún! ¡También es muy raro que no le gusten ni un poco los chicos más lindos a pesar de estar en el equipo de futbol con muchos de ellos! ¡Ella debe ser lesbiana y estar enamorada de una de nosotras! ¡Qué miedo, con lo ruda que es!-

-¡Eww, no volveré a cambiarme en frente de ella! ¡Qué vergüenza!-

Gruñó conteniéndose y empezó a caminar más rápido para alejarse de allí lo antes posible.

¿Realmente era necesario que especularan acerca de su orientación sexual solo porque actuaba y se vestía de formas distintas a ella aparte de que quiso jugar con otro equipo? ¡Por favor! ¿Qué demonios tenía que ver? No tenía nada en contra de las personas homosexuales, pero no deberían estereotipar así a la gente, eso era lo que la ofendía. Además… esas chicas siempre eran amables con ella cuando estaba allí, pero apenas volteaba estaban listas para apuñalarla por la espalda.

Su ánimo se desinfló mientras se encaminaba a su aula, pero luego frunció el ceño, recordando sus propios pensamientos sobre la sexualidad de Hitsugaya-senpai por el hecho de que rechazó a su hermana. Je… tal vez estuviera siendo hipócrita, pero de cualquier forma odiaba al tipo.

Irónicamente, mientras pensaba en eso, sintió su pobre nariz chocar dolorosamente contra un fuerte hombro que casi la lanza al suelo. Y por supuesto que el responsable era Hitsugaya Toshiro de tercer año. El destino no podría haberle deparado menos a su persona menos favorita entiéndase ella.

-Agh. Cuidado por donde vas, Hitsugaya-senpai.- murmuró con voz venenosamente dulce.

-Tú eras la que estaba distraída, Kurosaki.- la miró con esos intensos ojos turquesas. –De cualquier forma, quería hablar contigo sobre algo importante en la oficina del club futbol, ya que acabas de lograr ser aceptada allí si te excusó con tu sensei como presidente del club no tendrás problemas.- antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, el imbécil se internó en su aula y la excusó de su profesor para luego comenzar a arrastrarla por los pasillos.

-Muy bien.- se zafó de su agarre apenas se internaron en la oficina del club, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose contra el escritorio. -¿Qué puede ser tan poco importante sobre el club que tengas que hablar con una novata recién integrada como yo?-

-No eres tan reciente en el equipo, Kurosaki. Y yo no dije que se tratara de algo sobre el club. Yo dije que quería hablar contigo de algo en el club.- aclaró con seriedad.

-¿Eh?- torció la boca. –Pues habla rápido antes de que me arrepienta. Al menos no tuve que ir a clases.- bufó.

-Quiero que vayas conmigo al baile de navidad.- soltó de golpe. La boca de la menor cayó abierta. –Y antes de que preguntes qué ganaras con eso, te garantizó el puesto de capitana del equipo el próximo año, teniendo en cuenta tu talento.- tentador… pero aun así entrecerró los ojos. –Pero como sé que probablemente también lo obtendrías aunque más difícilmente accediendo o no, también te ofrezco dos entradas gratis para la semi-final y final del campeonato nacional de este año en Tokio.- la boca de la chica cayó.

-¡Oh, por todos los cielos! ¡Acepto, has lo que quieras conmigo!- prácticamente se lanzó hacia su escritorio arrancándole las entradas de sus garras heladas.

-Tsk.- él la miró con frialdad pero al mismo tiempo parecía haber un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas. –Será mejor que no vayas diciendo eso por ahí a cada vendedor de entradas o temó que tendré que matarlos…- murmuró por lo bajo.

-¿Eh?-

-Nada.- suspiró. –Bien, ya has aceptado así que te iré a recoger a tu casa quince minutos antes del inicio por lo que te esperó ya arreglada y lista para la velada.- mandó como si fuera cualquier otra estrategia para su equipo de futbol.

-Espera un segundo. ¿Por qué quieres tanto ir a ese baile en primer lugar? ¿Y por qué tienes que chantajearme a mí en vez de pedirle a alguna de tus decenas de fanáticas enloquecidas? Pero de nuevo, ¿por qué demonios quieres ir a ese estúpido baile?- casi gritó.

-Mis razones solo son mías. Ya has aceptado y te he dado tu recompensa, el que sepas los por qué no te sirve de nada.- se encogió de hombros. –Solo dedícate a cumplir tu papel como mi pareja en ese baile. Mis razones son irrelevantes para ti.-

-Cielos, sigues siendo un bastardo arrogante y raro.- rodó los ojos. –Bueno, tus fanáticas probablemente me destruirán sí se enteran, y Yuzu se pondrá a llorar sí es que sigue enamorada de ti así que, ya que senpai no me quiere decir sus gloriosas, misteriosas e indescifrables razones, ¿podría al menos hacerme el favor de mantener la boca cerrada al respecto hasta que sea el día? Si es que no interfiere con tus planes clasificados, claro.- se llevó las manos a las caderas.

-No tengo problema con eso. Ahora puedes retirarte.- prácticamente la echó.

-Bien.- se fue cerrando de un portazo, pero luego volvió a asomar la cabeza. –Oye, ¿es por una apuesta, cierto?-

-¡Largo, Kurosaki!-

Después de eso, aunque confundida por las razones de su senpai, se decidió por cumplir con el trato que le había conseguido sus ansiadas entradas para las nacionales. Tuvo que decirle a Yuzu que iba a ir al baile con alguien pero no tuvo las agallas para decirle que era con su antiguo flechazo pese a que ahora ella estaba de novia con Jinta, por lo demás fue bastante sencillo evitar las preguntas del resto de las chicas que usualmente se interesaban por entrometerse en su vida.

Un día antes del baile, mientras caminaba por los pasillos de camino al patio para almorzar, no pudo evitar ralentizar su paso al ver al líder del club de futbol de espaldas a ella hablando con tres chicos, un pelirrojo, un calvo y un afeminado. Y parecían no estar hablando nada agradable.

-Pues no creeré que te conseguiste una chica linda para el baile hasta que lo vea.- se burló el pelirrojo con una sonrisa idiota.

-Por favor, Hitsugaya-senpai. Solo admita que batea en el mismo equipo que Yumichika, no lo juzgaremos.- el calvo soltó una risotada mientras señalaba a un indignado afeminado cuyo nombre aparentemente era Yumichika.

-En realidad, a mí me puede gustar cualquier ser mientras sea hermoso. No me interesa poner barreras a mis gustos a diferencia de ustedes.- los miró con altivez. –De cualquier forma, en realidad no debería avergonzarse de que no le gusten las chicas, Hitsugaya-senpai. ¡Los prejuicios sobre otras sexualidades aparte de la heterosexualidad son solo imposiciones sociales!- le fue con todo un discurso aburrido.

-Trío de idiotas.- Karin contuvo una risa al escuchar los dientes del albino crujir pese a que estaba a una distancia considerable. –Les dije que no soy homosexual, ni asexual, para el caso. Simplemente no soy un pervertido obsesionado como algunos.- los miró mal.

-Eso dicen los que tratan de ocultar su verdadera sexualidad.-

-No tiene por qué avergonzarse.-

-¡Ya cierren la boca! ¡Ya les dije que les presentaría a la chica que me interesa en el baile! A ver si así me dejan tranquilo.- oh, ¿así que esa era la razón? Él quería llevarla al baile para probarles un punto a esos tres idiotas, independientemente sí era verdad o no que no le interesaban las chicas. Bueno, al menos no era una apuesta.

Siguió su camino hasta el patio donde se reunió con su hermana y sus amigas mayormente irritantes, haciendo una mueca al ver a varias lanzarles miradas de desagrado apenas se acercó. Se sentó junto a la Kurosaki rubia tratando de ignorar todo.

-Así que… ¿es verdad que iras al baile de navidad, eh, Karin-chan?- la más irritante de su curso la miró malvadamente. La gemela menor fulminó con la mirada a la mayor, que solo sonrió nerviosamente gesticulando con los labios un "lo siento, se me escapó". –Vaya, pero entonces dinos. ¿Quién es la otra lesbiana de la escuela que te aceptó?- varias rieron con crueldad ante la mala broma.

-No creo que te agrade con quien voy a ir de todos modos.- seguro explotaría de los celos cuando la viera con su amado Hitsugaya-senpai, no es que eso le importara. -¿Qué hay de ti? Escuche que Hitsugaya-senpai te rechazó de nuevo.- varias rieron cuando le devolvió el comentario cruel.

-P-pues, ¡no es asunto tuyo!- le chilló roja de rabia. –Hitsugaya-senpai probablemente sea gay, pero sí fuera a ir con una chica esa sería yo sin dudas.- alzó la barbilla tercamente. ¿De nuevo metiéndose con la sexualidad de la gente? ¿Cuál era su problema? –De todas formas, voy a ir con el segundo más lindo de la escuela. Así que sigo siendo mejor que todas las demás chicas porque Hitsugaya-senpai no está disponible y por lo tanto yo me quedé con el mejor partido después de él.- sonrió confiada.

-La forma en la que piensas a los hombres como mascotas es repugnante.- rodó los ojos, dejándola sin palabras. –Lo siento, Yuzu, creo que por hoy comeré adentro.- palmeó el hombro de su hermana al ver sus pucheros y rápidamente se retiró llevando su almuerzo.

-¡Salúdanos a tu novia!- las risotadas burlonas de las estúpidas la siguieron hasta que entró en el edificio del instituto.

Tsk, malditas idiotas. No entendía como su hermana soportaba estar cerca de ellas sin matar neuronas.

Se metió en su aula, suspirando aliviada al ver que estaba vacía. Se dejó caer en su asiento casi al fondo en el medio del salón, pero el ruido filtrándose por una de las ventanas curiosamente abierta la hizo asomarse al recordar que estaban justo en frente de la cancha de futbol incorporada en la escuela.

Frunció el ceño al ver que el ruido se trataba de nada más y nada menos que Hitsugaya-senpai entrenando solo dando fuertes patadas a la pelota que se internaba con precisión en la portería y corriendo de un lado para otro manejando el balón a gran velocidad con una gracia impresionante.

Se llevó un bocado de su almuerzo a la boca mientras lo veía jugar casi hipnotizada. Por un momento, al verlo así, recordó sus comienzos en la preparatoria y el cómo logró unirse al equipo de futbol, aparte de sus razones para querer tanto aquel logro en primer lugar.

Al cumplir sus doce años, su interés por el futbol había disminuido un poco en comparación a cuando jugaba en primaria con sus amigos idiotas, pero entonces al entrar a la secundaria conoció a Hitsugaya-senpai de tercer año de secundaria, el capitán del equipo de futbol con habilidades que se decía podían compararse con profesionales. Su pasión al jugar la cautivó y la hicieron retomar su amor por el deporte. Su más grande sueño se volvió el ser capaz de jugar a su lado.

Desgraciadamente, antes de que pudiera reunir el valor para tratar de unirse a su equipo, el año escolar terminó y él pasó a preparatoria. En los siguientes dos años de secundaria, ella se la pasó entrenando y mejorándose a sí misma para así al entrar en preparatoria tener aunque sea un año para jugar a su lado como una igual, esa había sido su motivación.

Al pasar a preparatoria, ya sintiéndose lista y a la altura, empezó con sus intentos para unirse al equipo de futbol pese a que trataron de espantarla varias veces por ser una chica y que también recibió por meses la indiferencia del jugador al que más admiraba, pero eso no la detuvo sino todo lo contrario. Ella siguió luchando y luchando, desafiando a quien fuera necesario y pasando todas las pruebas que le imponían. Finalmente… logró poner al mismo Hitsugaya de su parte.

 _-En realidad, cuando comencé a crecer y a portarme de modo más femenino, perdí un poco de interés en el futbol.- le sonrió amargamente en medio del campo de futbol al anochecer después de un duro partido donde él la había derrotado de manera aplastante ganándole en la apuesta que decidiría si la apoyaba para entrar en el equipo o no. –Me quedé sin motivación para jugar, ya no sentía la misma pasión que cuando era una niña. Pero entonces entré en la secundaria y te vi.- su sonrisa se volvió nostálgica. -¡Eras todo lo que soñaba con ser! Y a pesar de tu porte frío, podía ver la pasión en tus ojos.- apretó los puños. –Quería volver a sentir eso, quería sentirlo tan fuertemente como sabía que lo sentías, quería jugar a tu lado. Entrene duramente por dos años para lograr estar a tu altura, para finalmente ser tu compañera de equipo.- su sonrisa cayó. –Supongo que no logré ser suficiente, al final. Pero al menos tengo este día, este partido que jugamos uno contra uno.- limpió el sudor de su frente. –Logré sentir esa pasión, aunque fuera jugando contra ti. Y sí decides que no soy digna de jugar a tu lado… lo respetare.- lo miró decida. –No habré cumplido este sueño, pero estaré satisfecha al saber que lo intente poniendo todo de mi parte.- miró el balón bajo el pie del mayor. –Y mientras aun me queden fuerzas… ¡seguiré intentándolo!- corrió para tratar de robarle el balón, pero en cambio se encontró con él tomándola de la muñeca y mirándola profundamente a los ojos, turquesa contra gris._

 _-Eso no será necesario.- ella amplió los ojos al verlo suspirar. –Eres buena, tu único error es que me imitas demasiado y se vuelve fácil para mí predecir tus movimientos. Sin embargo… estoy seguro de que nadie más en el equipo sería capaz de ganarte, no sin un gran esfuerzo.- la miró con el ceño fruncido. –Sigo sin estar de acuerdo con esto… pero tú ganas. Me doy por vencido, este partido es tuyo. Te apoyaré y pasaremos por quién tengamos que pasar para que entres al equipo.- ella sonrió enormemente, sin poder creérselo, y sin pensarlo se le tiró encima envolviéndolo en un abrazo. -¡Oye, no te tomes tanta confianza, Kurosaki!-_

Luego de eso, Hitsugaya había convencido al equipo, el entrenador y los directores de dejarla entrar en el equipo. Habían pasado el campeonato estatal y estaban esperando el nacional. Fue difícil que muchos de los otros equipos toleraran que una chica jugara con el equipo Karakura, pero finalmente todos acababan por aceptarlo creyendo que ella solo sería una carga para su propio equipo. Todos aquellos que la subestimaron no tardaban en darse cuenta que ella en realidad era increíblemente buena, y entonces recurrían a tratar de lastimarla al creer que no podría soportar los golpes al ser una chica, pero ella aguantó, claro que lo hizo, los que no aguantaban eran todos aquellos que se atrevieron a lastimarse después de que su capitán les devolviera el favor de manera tan discreta que no lo expulsaban pese a lo mal que dejaba a todo aquel que se atrevía a lastimarla.

Solo una vez Hitsugaya-senpai fue expulsado… justo en la final del campeonato estatal. El capitán del equipo contrario la había barrido de tal forma que dejó su pantorrilla desgarrada, y su propio capitán se enfadó tanto que ni siquiera trató de ser discreto, es más, ni siquiera esperó a que reanudaran el partido, directamente fue y le deformó el rostro a puñetazos al idiota que la había lastimado, por lo que quedaron los tres fuera de juego y Karakura ganó solo por pura suerte sin sus dos jugadores estrellas.

A partir de ese momento, Karin empezó a sentir que tal vez, solo tal vez su capitán le gustaba un poquito… solo un poco. Pero entonces… Yuzu se le declaró.

La boca de Karin cayó abierta al ver a su hermana pedirle una cita al chico que _tal vez_ le gustaba, pero al ver como su otra mitad la miraba nerviosa solo pudo fingir una sonrisa para infundirle ánimos, pisoteando cualquier sentimiento que pudiera haber tenido hacia su jugador favorito en ese momento a favor de su amada hermana. Pero el bastardo de Hitsugaya eligió ese momento para rechazar a su hermana de la manera más cruel posible, gruñéndole que nunca se atreviera a pensar que podría sentir algo por ella. Desde ese momento, los sentimientos de Karin volvieron a ser tan fuertes como antes solo que transformados en puro rencor y rabia hacia él.

Desde su rechazo a su gemela, su relación antes buena con su senpai se quebrantó y se volvió tensa, ella dejó de sonreírle y admirarlo y él empezó a tratarla más fríamente al ver su cambio de actitud. Todo su equipo notó su repentina desunión, pero nadie dijo nada.

Terminó su almuerzo y decidió dejar de observar a su capitán, justo a tiempo pues sonó la campana y todos comenzaron a entrar.

El baile de navidad sin duda sería un infierno, pero la mejor forma de probarle que ya no la afectaba y tampoco lo admiraba era demostrarle lo fastidiada que estaba de que la obligara a aquello y mantener una máscara de indiferencia en toda la velada sea cuales sean sus razones para arrastrarla allí. Solo entonces también podría probarse a sí misma que ya no sentía nada por él.

Finalmente, el día llegó y a regañadientes Karin se dejó arreglar por su hermana un par de minutos mayor y se puso un ridículo vestido rojo corto hasta los muslos con campanas en el final del vestido y esa cosa esponjosa blanca bordeando el escote, con medias negras largas hasta la rodilla y una coleta con un muérdago decorándola. No se dejó maquillar pero a cambio tuvo que acceder a usar ese ridículo atuendo pese al frío del día.

Justo a exactos quince minutos antes de la hora indicada del inicio de la fiesta, sonó el timbre de su casa. Ugh, ¿en serio tenía que ser tan obsesivamente puntual? ¿Qué acaso llegó media hora antes y estuvo esperando todo ese tiempo a que los planetas se coordinaran para tocar timbre en el segundo exacto? Ugh.

Fue a abrir con mala cara, pero se horrorizó al ver a Yuzu trotar ganándole ventaja para abrir la puerta ella, encontrándose cara a cara con el bastardo que la había rechazado tan cruelmente hace un par de semanas. Sin embargo… ella solo le sonrió amablemente.

-¡Adelante, Hitsugaya-senpai! ¡Karin-chan ya está lista para ti!- la arrastró para quedar delante de su cita indeseada. -¡Por favor diviértanse, yo y Jinta-kun iremos en unos momentos!- los empujó afuera y le guiñó un ojo antes de cerrar la puerta en sus caras, pero no pasó ni un segundo antes de que se asomara por una cortina para espiarlos no muy discretamente con cara de cupido psicópata.

Bueno, aparentemente… ella no tenía ningún problema con esto.

-Debes tener frío.- salió de su confusión sobre Yuzu solo para confundirse sobre él al sentirlo colocar gentilmente su chaqueta sobre sus hombros. –Ahora vamos, no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí.- sin más la jaló hasta su auto y se pusieron en marcha.

El viaje hasta allá fue silencioso e incómodo. Él no dijo una palabra y a ella no podría haberle importado menos, seguía pensando en la reacción de Yuzu respecto a su cita secreta con su senpai. Había pensado que lloraría o mínimo la miraría indignada, pero no parecía ni siquiera sorprendida. ¿Acaso sabía algo que ella no? Cuando aparcaron frente a la escuela, él quitó las llaves del auto y por primera vez desde que se subieron a este la miró, con más seriedad de la usual.

-¿Puedo saber qué estamos esperando para ir allá, Hitsugaya-senpai?- alzó una ceja fríamente, harta de todo su estúpido misticismo. –Solo quiero cumplir mi parte del trato e ir a comprar una nueva camiseta para que firmen los mejores jugadores.- sus ojos se iluminaron con ilusión.

-Escucha, sé que no te agradó desde lo que pasó hace unas semanas.- volvió su vista al frente, evitando mirarla. –Pero quería que al menos me aclararas una cosa. ¿Dónde quedó toda esa admiración que decías sentir por mí?- la miró de reojo solo por un segundo. –Cuando me diste ese discurso antes de que apoyara tu unión al equipo de futbol, realmente te creí, pero todo eso desapareció tan rápido solo por un rencor infantil. No me queda más opción que pensar que lo que sentías realmente no era tan fuerte.- susurró.

Ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, sin entender por qué sacaba eso a colación en estos momentos, pero luego sintió la ira embargarla y lanzó su puño directo para golpearlo en su cara bonita, sin sorprenderse cuando la frenó fácilmente envolviendo su mano con la suya.

-¡No me importa lo que pienses! ¡Pero sí crees que el que trataras de ese modo a mi hermana fue poca cosa para mí déjame decirte que estás muy equivocado! Yuzu es la persona más dulce y sincera de este mundo, y yo no perdonare a nadie que la haga llorar.- apartó su mano de la suya y se cruzó de brazos. –Tal vez ella te haya perdonado pero yo no lo haré. Además, ese día pude ver que no eres realmente la persona que creía, así que no me importa sí te admiraba antes, perdiste mi respeto.- murmuró recelosa. Se sorprendió al escucharlo golpear el volante con el puño.

-¡Esa es una excusa ridícula!- se estremeció ante su exclamación. -¿Siquiera le has preguntado a tu hermana qué piensa al respecto? Sé que no, tú solo quieres una razón para odiarme y eso te dio la excusa perfecta. La pregunta es ¿por qué quieres odiarme?- la miró.

-¡Deja de hablar como si me conocieras!- le arrojó su chaqueta al rostro. –Entremos de una vez.- salió del auto pisoteando.

Él la alcanzó antes de que pudiera traspasar la puerta, haciéndola engancharse a su brazo y atrayéndola a su cuerpo.

-No olvides que aun tienes que pagarme por esos boletos y ya estamos aquí así que no puedes retractarte.- la miró fríamente. –No es necesario que sonrías, pero no arruines el plan.- la miró con ojos entrecerrados. –Sí todo sale bien, eventualmente te diré… mis razones.- ella lo miró interesada ante eso.

-Como sea.- trató de ocultar su curiosidad apartando la mirada.

Se adentraron en el gimnasio con techo de la escuela que usarían como salón y de inmediato pudo sentir todos los ojos sobre ella, pero estaba demasiado aliviada de finalmente estar bajo el aire acondicionado y no el frío de afuera como para que le importe.

Vio a las chicas de su clase conteniendo a la más irritante de ellas de lanzárseles encima hecha una furia y no pudo evitar sonreír con superioridad abrazándose más al albino aunque sea solo para molestar a toda la población femenina, pero más a esa arpía.

-¡Vaya, capitán!- al ver tres figuras acercándose la pareja se detuvo. Eran los tres con los que estaba hablando antes. –Sí que nos sorprendió verlo venir con una chica tan linda, aunque debimos imaginar que se trataba de la única chica de su equipo.- comentó risueño el pelirrojo.

-Seh, deberíamos haberlo sospechado después de que amenazaste con renunciar al equipo sí no aceptaban a la chica.- se burló el calvo. La boca de la Kurosaki cayó mientras el mayor se llevaba la palma de la mano a la frente.

-¿Qué tú qué?- lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Parece que metimos a Hitsugaya-senpai en problemas.- Ayasegawa soltó una risita picara. –Ya comprobamos que en definitiva está interesado en una hermosa chica, será mejor que ahora dejemos a la feliz pareja sola en esta hermosa fiesta.- tomó a los otros dos de las orejas y los empezó a jalar lejos ignorando sus protestas.

-¿Y bien? ¿De qué hablaban?- se llevó las manos a las caderas.

Él suspiró y tomó sus manos sin dignarse a responder sus preguntas, manipulándolas para colocar una en su hombro mientras acunaba la otra en su propia mano. Aun en contra de su voluntad, él empezó a guiarla por la pista de baile al ritmo de una canción navideña lenta que justo eligió ese momento para romper con las canciones antes asquerosamente dulces.

-¿Sabes, Kurosaki? Hace mucho que te había notado, incluso desde antes de que entraras a la preparatoria.- alzó una ceja confundida ante eso. –Se corría el rumor de "la más grande fan de Hitsugaya Toshiro" que entrenaba todos los días con el equipo de futbol masculino de la secundaria a pesar de que no había podido lograr ser una miembro oficial. Debó admitir que me dio curiosidad y en varias ocasiones fui a presenciar tu entrenamiento.- ella sintió su rostro arder. ¿La conocía desde antes y nunca se lo dijo? –Cuando finalmente ingresaste a preparatoria, no estaba seguro de sí quería dejarte cumplir tu meta de entrar en el equipo o no. Sabía que te habías esforzado mucho, pero también sabía que sí entrabas tendrías que enfrentarte a muchos y que posiblemente muchos querrían lastimarte. Y no sabía sí toleraría ver cómo te lastimaban sin salirme de mis casillas. Al final terminé por rendirme ante ti y amenace al entrenador y al director de que abandonaría al equipo a menos que te aceptaran.- hicieron giro tras giro, acercándose lentamente hasta el centro de la pista. –Y confirme que en definitiva me costaba mucho controlarme cada vez que esos idiotas de los equipos contrarios se ensañaban en degradarte, finalmente en el último partido de campeonato que jugamos perdí definitivamente los estribos y casi me revocan la capitanía por golpear a ese bastardo.- gruñó rencoroso. –Pero, ¿sabes? Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta.-

-¿Te diste cuenta?- sacudió la cabeza confundida. –Pero ¿de qué?-

-Me di cuenta de lo que realmente siento por ti.- su corazón empezó a acelerarse mientras se sentía incapaz de apartar sus ojos de él. –Pero luego tu hermana se me declaró y tú empezaste a odiarme.- cerró los ojos dolorosamente. –Lo peor es que logré que tu hermana me perdone por eso, hablé con ella y le explique que tengo sentimientos por ti, y ella chilló y empezó a llamarme "cuñado" y me dijo que de todos modos solo estaba tratando de darle celos a su novio actual.- esperen ¿QUÉ? –Pero luego me dijo que sí en verdad mis sentimientos eran tan fuertes como decía tenía que recuperarte por mi propia cuenta y declararme yo mismo.- tomó aire. –Así que se me ocurrió que sería buena idea declararme en esta fiesta porque sería romántico y a las chicas les gusta lo romántico, ¿verdad? Pero como no tenía idea de cómo invitarte sin que patearas mi cara, simplemente decidí sobornarte.- los ojos y la boca de la chica cada vez se abrían más y más mientras más hablaba. –Planeaba esperar un poco más, pero tú tiendes a acabar con mi paciencia.-

-E-espera…- pestañeó. -¿T-tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo, idiota?- su corazón parecía estar a punto de estallar en su pecho, y eso la confundía y enojaba. -¿Por qué me sueltas todo eso de golpe? No pareció importarte cuando me distancié de ti y ahora me dices…-

-Me importaba.- la tomó de la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, turquesa contra gris. –No solo eso. Me dolía también. Odiaba haberme ganado tu desprecio, simplemente no lo demostraba, nunca fui bueno en demostrar mis sentimientos. Ni siquiera sé que decir ahora pero necesito que sepas… que realmente estoy enamorado de ti y no sé qué decir para que me creas…- su voz salió como un susurro que la música alta apenas la dejó escuchar.

Apartó su mano de su barbilla y enterró el rostro en su hombro, haciendo todo lo posible por evitar su mirada sin siquiera notar lo pasmada que la había dejado con sus palabras. ¿Él estaba… enamorado de ella? No podía creerlo pero de alguna forma estaba segura de que no mentía. Pero ¿qué sentía ella por él?

Lo admiraba desde hace años, había sido su motivación, su sueño era jugar a su lado y lo logró porque él tomó riesgos para cumplírsele. ¿Por qué había terminado detestándolo? Era por el modo en el que trataba, sin embargo se enteró de que ella no guardaba rencor y él se había disculpado. No tenías motivos para seguir enojada. ¿Él le parecía atractivo? Bueno, le parecía atractivo a todas aunque mientras más lo pensaba menos podía pensar en alguien que le pareciera tan guapo como él. Y debía admitir que una parte de ella siempre se preguntó cómo sería besarlo, tomar su mano y verlo sonreír solo para ella.

-Toshiro…- su nombre se sintió raro en su boca, hace mucho que no lo llamaba así. –T-tampoco sé qué decir.- alzó la mirada cerrando los ojos con pesar. No quería decirle que no le correspondía, pero tampoco se animaba a decir que sentía lo mismo, ni siquiera sabía cuál era la verdad.

-Hay algo más… que debes saber antes de responder.- habló en su oído, su aliento frío enviando escalofríos por su columna. –Me ofrecieron una beca en la universidad de Tokio…- sus ojos grises se abrieron horrorizados. –Sí juego futbol en su equipo, puede que tenga más posibilidades de ser visto por empleadores de equipos europeos, es el sueño de todo futbolista.- ambos se quedaron inmóviles, incapaces de seguir bailando al ritmo de la nueva canción lenta que hace tiempo había comenzado a sonar. –Mis padres están de acuerdo sí es lo que realmente quiero. Y debo admitir que la oferta me parece tentadora, pero… te quiero más a ti.-

-Oye, Toshiro…- aun estáticos en su lugar, Karin sonrió mientras seguía mirando hacia el techo. –Muérdago.- susurró quedamente.

-¿Qué?- él se apartó de golpe pero sin soltarla, dirigiendo su mirada hacia arriba. –Karin…- la miró inseguro, a lo que ella solo ensanchó su sonrisa, tratando de expresarle con aquel gesto y su mirada repleta de cariño lo fuerte que eran sus sentimientos por él. –Karin.- pareció captar el mensaje, porque posó una mano en su mejilla y se inclinó para apoyar su frente contra la suya. –La razón por la que te traje a esta fiesta y más precisamente a este punto exacto de la pista del baile… fue porque ya sabía que ese muérdago estaba ahí.- sonrió apenas, de una manera burlona.

La pelinegra abrió la boca con indignación, solo para cerrarla cuando él se acercó hasta que solo pocos milímetros los separaban, para luego poco a poco juntar sus labios con los suyos eliminando cualquier pequeño rastro de enojo que pudiera quedarle de lo que sea.

Su primer beso fue corto y casto, solo un pequeño roce y ya se separaron de nuevo, pero se sintió también que al segundo siguiente volvieron a unir sus labios esta vez en un beso más duradero aunque sin perder el toque suave y ligero. Él envolvió su cintura con sus brazos y ella su cuello, pegando sus cuerpos aún más.

Al poco tiempo, su beso se volvió apasionado y caliente. Sus labios se acariciaban con ímpetu y ferocidad sorpresiva pero grata, sus manos estaban cada vez más inquietas y atrevidas sobre el cuerpo del otro. Karin enganchó una pierna a la cintura de Toshiro, creando una ligera fricción que a ambos los hizo lanzar un pequeño gemido.

-Creo… que Hitsugaya-senpai no es gay…-

-Ahora definitivamente estoy convencida que Karin-chan no es lesbiana…-

Ante esas palabras, la pareja se separó finalmente, apartándose el uno del otro como si quemaran. Miraron a su alrededor, recién dándose cuenta de que seguían en medio de la pista del baile y que todo el mundo los estaba mirando. Ambos enrojecieron.

-Larguémonos de aquí.- casi escupiendo fuego por la boca, Toshiro la tomó de la muñeca y la jaló fuera del gimnasio de vuelta a su auto ignorando las risas picaras de algunos, las miradas furiosas de otras y los ánimos de muchos entre ellos incluida su hermana.

Karin se estremeció cuando él prácticamente la arrojó dentro del auto y la miró de reojo antes de ponerlo en marcha a quién sabe dónde, pero, por la mirada en sus ojos, no era difícil adivinar que sería un lugar donde podrían continuar lo suyo en completa privacidad. Después de la forma maravillosa en la que él la hizo sentir, ella tenía sus razones para estar encantada con la idea.

Fin.

Holaaaaaa! :D

Otro fic de mis montones de reciclados... Me había olvidado de este :v Creo q lo hice por navidad, y por el muerdago... creo... o.o

Espero que les haya gustado y los personajes de Tite Kubo... creo... ñeh, esto si es seguro lamentablemente :'c

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
